


Howling your love

by SilverBardIcarus



Series: Klance AU month [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Competition, Howler, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBardIcarus/pseuds/SilverBardIcarus
Summary: When Keith's excuse to confess to Lance goes wrong, he decides to confess his love in a creative way...





	Howling your love

 

 

“It’s time to presence the final stage of the fifth edition of the Occidental Animagus Competition, hosted here in our wizarding school, Ilvermorny!” the headmaster excitedly said, clapping their hands.

Keith and Lance were both overexcited; Lance barely could sleep last night. The animagus competition was an event on which only the best among the best wizards could join, and he was good enough to get to the last challenge; the one person that outshined his chance to be the best was his rival and — he couldn’t deny it — crush, Keith Kogane.

The competition was in fact a selective exam that determined if the wizard would win the best animagus certificate or if he wasn’t ready for that. Since wizards loved a party and a competition, they started the tradition a few years ago.

Everyone was there, watching them; they couldn’t lose. Adam, the transfiguration teacher that coached him and Keith, was fuming because of his own rival, Takashi. No one knew why the man hated the Hogwarts teacher, but he’d explode everyone someone asked about it; Adam in a foul mood was the scariest human being on Earth.

Before it started, both him and Keith spent a month with a Mandrake leaf on their mouths, and it wasn’t the worst part of the process to become an  [ animagus ](https://www.cinemablend.com/pop/1582201/how-to-become-an-animagus-according-to-jk-rowling) . Then, the real competition started. The first exam was about how fast they could transform, and how accurate were their transformations. The second was the skill contest, on which they had to prove if they could control their animal bodies properly. The last one, the one that would determine who was the winner, was a distance competition, separated by three categories: air, water and earth. Lance was put against Allura, a ravenclaw student from Hogwarts who transforms into a dolphin. Keith was against Hunk, a huge lion, and… Lance couldn’t help but laugh, Pidge, the Beauxbatons student, a porcupine. She was fast, though, so she may have an advantage. About Keith and Lance? They were respectively a wolf and a shark, as well as their patronus.

The competition passed by in a minute. Shiro, a sea hawk, supervised their race. Nothing escaped his eagle eyes, puns included.

Keith had so much to lose in this competition. He made a bet with Hunk that he’d finally confess his feelings to Lance if he won first place after the guy said he needed to tell how he felt towards his crush instead of longing for him in the distance — to the point of joining the same extracurricular activity. He enjoyed shape shifting, but he chose it because of Lance’s announcement that he’d become the best animagus in North America. 

If being his rival was the only way to be noticed by him; he’d do that. Not that liked it, but ever since the guy looked at him for the first time he thought he was being challenged by him when in fact he fell in love at first sight and couldn’t avoid staring at him in a very obvious manner.

Things didn’t go quite as he expected. Dolphin Allura had the advantage and right behind her was an Uagadou — Ugandan wizarding school and best school for self-Transfiguration in the world — student; Keith was right behind them, although Pidge wasn’t too behind. He needed to focus.

Neither Lance nor him ended up in first place. They ended up both on the third place, diving the place in the podium. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I lost, Hunk.” he told his friend, shoulders dropped.

“You know you don’t need this to tell Lance you like him, right?” Hunk observed, trying to encourage him. 

“But if I’m not his rival, he has no reason to look at me…” he whined, disappointed. 

“Why don’t you do it like that: you send him an anonymous letter and I check out if he’s interested?” Keith eyes became brighter as soon as he heard the suggestion.

“Hunk, you’re a genius!!!”

Keith headed to the owlery, his friend tailing him. He needed to come up with a confession good enough before they gathered in the dinner room and the owls started delivering the letter. He found writing about it slightly better than talking face to face. He poured his feelings in the letter, slightly embarrassed. Pidge, the porcupine, entered in that moment.

“Oh, I forgot the envelope.” he remembered too late.

“I have an extra one, if you want.” she offered him the red envelope.

“Cool, thank you!” she smiled to him; he didn’t understand why he felt slightly uneasy all of a sudden, if she knew exactly what kind of letter he was writing. She put her letter inside her own red envelope and gave the owl. She left as soon as she entered, humming happily.

Later that day, on dinner, letters started pouring inside the dining room. Lance got his; as he tried to open it, the letter… 

“Good lord!” someone whispered at the same time the letter started yelling.

Howlers were something that made every student stop and watch, and the girl gave him one without mentioning she cast a spell on them. He blushed with every single word shrieked angrily by the letter, as if it was an offense. And it has  _ his  _ voice. He was ready to leave the room when he spotted the girl, being reprehended by an older woman, he supposed it was her mom; they looked exactly the same.

“...  _ I JUST WANTED TO SAY I LOVE YOU, THAT’S ALL! _ ” it was the last sentence of his letter. He had enough and tried to sneak out.

Someone started clapping. It was Hunk. One by one, everyone started clapping hands to his bravery. Above a table, was the guy he liked, clapping as well. His face was slightly darkened after the howler exploded on his face; he didn’t seem to care while he searched for Keith across the room. When he spotted him almost at the door, he called him.

“Kogane!” the boy froze with his hand on the doorknob “I like you too!”

The other students and even some teachers cheered furiously. Lance jumped off the table and headed towards Keith; people patted him on the back as he made his way to his rival.

“Do you want to go out with me?” he asked. Another round of applause.

“Yes.” he smiled.

Truth be told, all he wanted to do in that moment was to bury his head on the floor and disappear, but it didn’t went as bad as he thought it would. He lost the competition and everyone heard his inner thoughts out loud; in compensation, he was surprised to know these feelings flowed both ways. Keith felt like a winner as he was kissed like one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know howlers express anger and all, so I beg your forgiveness on this matter. It's that I couldn't imagine a more cutely awkward situation on which Keith accidentaly confessed his love out loud. Hope J.K. and y'all forgive me for that!   
> Also, talking about love confession, next one has one as well!   
> Geez, this chapter was my worse one so far  
> See ya!  
> ~Lee


End file.
